Christmas day
by CasualtyX
Summary: Christmas is getting close so I thought I'd write a Christmasy fanfic


It was a busy day as usual in the ED and Denise, Britney and Joe were brought in with their parents George and Grace they were involved in a car crash where none of them were wearing a seat belt so they all died, it was nearly Christmas so Linda was devastated and went home early upset. After work Adam and Jessica got into the car and picked Amelia and Lucas up from the neiboughs before driving home and making dinner. Jessica cooked spaghetti boginaise and then got the kids ready for bed. After that she went downstairs and had a word with Adam.

"You know how it's Christmas soon", Jessica said.

"Yes", Adam replied.

"Can my friend spend it with us", Jessica asked.

"She'll want to spend Christmas with her own family", Adam answered.

"She hasn't got any", Jessica replied then seeing the sorry glance in Adam's eye.

"Ok then just this once", Adam replied.

"Ok", Jessica answered.

The next day before work Jessica went and helped Linda clear out the house they all lived at. Jessica looked through a draw and found loads of money which seemed to be hidden away, she gave it all to Linda as she counted it and counted five grand their. Jessica and Linda were both shocked. Jessica then looked through some files and found Linda's birth certificate and looked at it for a while and realized the father had been left blank.

"Was George not your dad", Jessica asked.

"Yes", Linda replied not knowing about her birth certificate.

"Your dad's been left blank", Jessica replied.

"Oh", Linda replied taking another look.

Linda sat in silence trying to to cry, the man she had called dad for her whole life may have not been her dad. She still loved him as her dad but wished she was told straight in the first place that George was not her father. As she let a tear slip Jessica took Linda into a hug with made her cry more. Once Jessica had calmed Linda's crying and made her stop she realized the time and had to get to work.

"I'm going to work now", Jessica said.

"Ok let's go", Linda replied.

"Linda you...", Jessica paused she knew she wasn't going to win so it wasn't worth the argument.

Jessica got the bus to work with Linda and then met Tess at reception who just looked at Linda and then Jessica.

"She's convicted she can work", Jessica said.

Tess just looked as Linda followed Jessica into the staff room to put on some scrubs before starting work. Adam was shocked to see Linda at the ED because he thought she'd be grieving at home but instead she was throwing herself into work. Adam hugged Jessica and gave her a kiss on the head before going back to his patient in theatre who was being operated on. Adam and Jessica then kissed under the mistletoe with Noel and big Mac smiling at them.

"Have you two got nothing better to do", Adam asked making both Noel and big Mac go away.

"Thanks", Jessica replied.

"What's Linda going here", Adam asked.

"Throwing herself into work making herself one hundred percent worse", Jessica replied.

"Ok", Adam replied.

A patient attacked Linda scrapping her eye and making her head bleed, both Adam and Jessica rushed over more concerned about her eye and how the man could of taken her eye out of its socket. Linda was shaking in fear. Adam took her to a cubicle while Jessica got the equipment she needed to stitch up Linda's head while Adam examined her eye. He saw it was scratched and asked her to look both always but she winced each time. Jessica cleaned up her head and Adam wanted a word with her outside.

"She winced when she looked both sides", Adam said.

"Her eye is pretty nasty, she has beautiful blue eyes and some idiot has to wreack them", Jessica said.

"Calm down", Adam replied.

"Sorry", Jessica replied.

They discharged Linda and took her back to their house after collecting over night stuff and her Christmas presents. Once they arrived back to Jessica's, Jessica made the spare bed while Lucas and Amelia looked a little scared of Linda's eye. Adam took them into the kitchen and explained what had happened it was hard as they are only ten and eight.

"Linda's eye got scratched", Adam said explaining as best as he could.

"Is she ok", Amelia asked.

"Yes", Adam replied.

The next day was Christmas eve and Amelia and Lucas were excited for tomorrow, Adam and Jessica wrapped up Linda's presant from them while she was watching the story of Tracy Beaker with Amelia and Lucas. Linda felt tired so she went upstairs and fell asleep.

"Poor girl", Adam said.

"Yeah", Jessica replied.

"I hope she likes her presant", Adam replied.

"She will", Jessica answered.

As it got later Adam and Jessica had trouble getting Amelia and Lucas asleep because they're to excited for Christmas, after two and a half hours they'd finally fallen asleep. The next day came and Amelia and Lucas jumped up and down on Adam and Jessica's bed.

"FATHER CHRISTMAS HAS COME", Lucas said shouting.

"Ok", Jessica arrived still tired.

They went downstairs to open the presents and Linda opened hers and then hugged Jessica as she liked her pink friendship teddy Jessica had picked for her and smiled at Adam for her new pair of earrings. Adam and Jessica had brought Amelia and Lucas New bikes and Sean got then chocolate. Jessica then put the turkey in the oven for Christmas dinner. It was finally ready at one pm. They all sat at the table and could help themselves to what they wanted.

"Can I have some turkey", Linda asked.

"Yeah help yourself", Adam replied.

"Can I have Brussel sprouts", Linda asked.

"Linda help yourself you can have anything on the table", Jessica replied.

"I didn't pay for it", Linda replied.

"I don't care, all I care about is Adam, my kids and you being healthy", Jessica said.

"Ok", Linda replied as she started helping herself.

"Thank you for my necklace Linda it's gorgeous", Jessica said.

"Knew you'd like it", Linda replied.

After dinner everyone felt sick from eating to much and Linda let out a huge hiccup making everyone laugh. Adam then turned on the Queen's speech and everyone watched that. After the speech everyone played on the Wii and took it in turns to play bowling on Wii sports. After a long day everyone then went to bed after having the best Christmas they'd ever had.

The end


End file.
